


Who's Your Papa?

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Papa Emeritus III, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Previously Discussed Boundaries, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Now that Copia is Papa, he misses some of the perks of being a subordinate to his predecessor.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Who's Your Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie one shot for my friends... and... myself... Enjoy<3

“You are sure you like this, Papa?” Terzo smirks. The bed creaks under his weight as he kneels on the end of it, the handle of your leash in his hand. Copia is seated across the room, both legs spread. He’s naked save for the boxers he has on, grey, so the both of you can see him leaking through them.

“Si,” the Fourth nods. “I want you to do as I instructed you.”

“Mmm, it appears he does not like all this power he has been given,” Terzo chuckles darkly, turning back to you. You’d been gagged, and are restrained around the wrists.

“Don’t push it,” Copia mutters, glaring down at his feet. You moan through the gag to get him to look back up at you, and the pink fades from his cheeks as he sees you like that on the bed, bound and heaving with the arousal of waiting. His eyes darken at the sight.

“Bene. I am more than happy to help in this way,” the ex-Papa smiles, gently working his hand up your leash. Finally, he strokes the collar around your neck, and tugs you in. “You will be good for your Papa, hm?”

“Ymms,” you mumble around the gag. Papa snarls in your face.

“A nod. Did I ask you to fucking speak?” You shake your head, tears filling your eyes. He soothingly strokes the back of his hand against your soft cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

“It is okay. Papa is not mad. I just want you to know your place, so your real Papa will be proud.” He inclines his head Copia’s way, and you watch as your lover grips his heavy cock through his underwear for a long rub. You exhale through your nose, and nod once more. Papa hums, trailing his fingers down the long column of your neck. “He wants to see you get fucked by someone, si? Why don’t you forget about him, and open your legs for a man who can truly make you cum.” He growls the last word, and your eyes roll back a little as you fall onto the sheets. You spread your legs as he had requested, and the sounds of a creaking chair across the room ring out, along with the soft huffing of breath.

Papa blocks your view of Copia by kneeling in front of you, his crotch eye level. You make out the impressive bulge in it, and it suddenly occurs to you—you’d never seen Papa Emeritus III naked. Wishing to Satanas you could lick your lips, you watch in thirst as the older Papa pulls his boxers down just enough, letting his cock bob free. Circumcised and swollen pink, it’s impressive in length as well as girth. You rub your legs together.

“You want Papa to fuck you with this?” he coos. “I will give you a cock you deserve. Much bigger than you’re used to, hm?” You can tell by his evil smile that he’s enjoying every second of this gloating—good thing Copia’s getting off on his every word. You catch a glimpse of him from behind Papa’s hip, to see he’s biting his bottom lip hard, resting back against the loveseat with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. The head is disappearing and reappearing every time he jerks his fist back up, and you catch his toes curling with every movement. “Ah,” Terzo snaps. “Eyes on me. When I fuck you, you forget about him, si?” He grips your chin, and you nod quickly. Papa’s hand slides down to your neck, to wrap around just above where your collar sits. “That’s a good Sister. Good for her Papa.”

He nudges your legs open, and your pussy contracts the minute his two fingers breach your entrance. He eases them in gently, watches your expression intensely all the way in until he’s buried them to the hilt, for any signs that he’s found what he’s looking for. “We find your sweetest spot now,” he whispers. “Something I am far more skilled at finding than your lover.” Copia lets out an embarrassingly loud groan at that, but you don’t dare look at him. This does not go unnoticed by Terzo. “Ah, a very good girl. You know now I am the only one who can bring you such pleasure.” He curves his finger, gently dragging his fingers out until his bent fingertips come in contact with your g-spot. You can’t help but jerk your hips up. He chuckles, pressing a kiss down between your breasts. “Now that I know where this is...” He presses a kiss to each of your nipples, before getting back up and sitting on his haunches. You watch his cock bob again, and let out a noise of distress as Terzo tugs you up by the collar.

“I want you to start me off. Tell me how much better I taste than the rat in the corner.” He rips your gag out, and the corners of your mouth sting. You make eye contact with Copia over Papa’s shoulder, and his eyebrows lift desperately. He’s hurrying his fist along himself, and you put on a show for him by sinking your fingertips into Papa’s love handles, pulling his cock closer to your face until you accept the tip between your lips. You hear a cry, and hear Copia shuddering through an orgasm. You look once more to see he’s made a mess all over his fist, but he hasn’t stopped. His cock, half-soft, keeps disappearing through his hand as he works himself up through overstimulation to a second orgasm. Papa guides your face back with the collar, and you sink down lower until you’ve taken all you can of him into your mouth. He hisses as you swallow, and flatten your tongue along the underside.

“He is a lucky man, having this mouth accessible to him,” Papa grits out. “If I had this mouth in my bed, I would take oral pleasure every night.” Papa’s hand comes up from your neck to tighten in your hair, and he starts to work you on and off his cock, just how he likes. The pace gets rougher, and you feel yourself smiling through it, doing your best to keep your throat open for him. You eventually gag as he tries to go deeper, and he lets go, tossing you back on the bed with a sigh. “It is a sad thing you cannot take your Papa’s cock deeper. But, it is a thing I realize—I am bigger than most.” You moan softly at his boast, and part your legs once again for him. He notices almost instantly how wet you’ve become.

“Fuck me,” you breathe. Papa holds you down by your throat, gently at first, then applying more pressure to choke as he sinks the first inch of his hard cock into you. You wiggle your hips down as your air becomes deliciously scarce, so he takes it as a sign to move. His hips draw out, then his cock slams back into you, stuffing you so full you moan for more. The noise comes out as a wheeze.

“Fucking beg for me,” Papa growls. “You fucking tell your Papa how much you need it. You must need it very bad, si? After all this time getting fucked by him. Scream for your Papa, let him know. I will satisfy you like he never could.” Copia watches how Papa’s ass clenches every time he thrusts into you, breath catching as his cock throbs in his hand. The humiliation of watching the former Papa take what’s his is almost too much, in addition to getting his very own private porn he’ll commit to memory for months to come.

“You like watching me take her?” Terzo calls back. He’s started giving shallow thrusts, not pulling out entirely each time and only working himself pound by pound as deep inside of you as he’ll go. “She’s a willing little slut. She needs a real Papa to treat her right.”

“Si, show her,” Copia gasps, clutching onto the side of the seat with his free hand, “Make her cum Papa, harder than I ever have.”

Papa groans loudly, the sound of his balls smacking your thighs all you can hear besides the blood rushing in your ears.

“You need it, si?” Papa breathes, leaning down to graze his lips over yours. “Finish now, around me. Fucking milk me.” You nearly scream, feeling the heat grow in your belly. Papa’s hair falls into his face, curtaining yours. “You need a kiss from your Papa?” All you can do is nod, and when his lips crash into yours, you finish on his cock. Papa slams into you deep, holding himself still as he finishes with a long, winded exhale. He pulls out after he’s emptied himself into you, laying on his bed with his legs spread proudly open. His cock lays lazily, softening on his lower abdomen. You sit up dizzily to see the last of Copia’s orgasm, white trickling down his fist and onto the floor to add to the puddle he’d made moments ago.

“That,” Terzo laughs joyously, “Was the highlight of my week, merda santa!”

Now fully within the boundaries of post-nut clarity, Copia grumbles about it. “That will be all, Papa.”

“What do you mean, Papa?” Terzo volleys back, pretending to pout as he stretches out in a coy pose on the bed. “You don’t want me to stay for a sleepover?” Copia glares at the naked man spread out on his sheets, and he gets the hint. “Bene, bene. Have a good night then.” Terzo stands, looking down to you. “Thank you for giving a Papa so sadly out of commission, the sweetest sounds I will never forget, cara mia.”

“Out! Shoo, or I’ll sic my damn ghouls on you,” Copia snaps. Terzo kisses the back of your hand, and tugs on his purple bathrobe before sauntering out with a smug little wave. “Feh. _Flirt_. He is insufferable,” Copia mutters, taking the ex-Papa’s place on the bed. You sit up, removing your collar.

“Yeah, but he got the job done.” You nod down to Copia’s sticky hand, and he makes a face.

“Si. Eh... shower time, yeah?”


End file.
